In U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,917 there are described a number of 1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acids as antifungals.
The present invention relates to novel herbicidal 1-heterocyclyl-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acid derivatives, compositions containing these compounds as active ingredients, and a method for controlling weeds, preferably selectively in crops of useful plants. Further the invention also relates to a process for making these novel compounds.